Question pour un champion
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il lorsque nos héros participe à ce jeu? Un peu OOC !


**Me revoici, me revoilà ! :D**

**Bon, vous vous doutez bien, c'est un pure délire ! ^^**

**Alors bon bah, comme d'habitude : **

**Disclamer : Les persos sont à Gatiss et Moffat, inspirés des écrits de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Note de l'auteur : J'aime les bananes 8D**

**Note de l'auteur, le retour : Cet fic est un défi, alors je dis merciii à ma 'tite _Anja-chann_, pour m'avoir donné 5 mots à placer dans cette fic ! Et c'est donc en toute logique, que je lui dédicace cette... ''Chose'', écrite entre minuit et une heure trente du matin... Non, je ne dors pas la nuit moi ! :3**

**Hey les gens ! Aller lire : '' Et vous Docteur, avez-vous une chambre ?'', fic de Anja-chann (lien de la fic sur mon profil ! ), premier chapitre excellent ! (Une suite ? Parce que je le veux moi, le lemon é.è ) :D (Fics sur Doctor Who : 11th Doctor (eleven) X Rory ! =P)**

**Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie (hey... Vous croyez que tout les fan de Sherlock sont fan de Doctor Who, et vice-versa ? Hum... à réflechir !), hein ? Oui bah j'aime raconter ma vie, et ze vous merde mes amours ! è.é**

**So, Come on and Enjoy It !**

**°0OoO0°**

« Bonjour et bienvenue pour ce nouveau numéro de Queeeestion pour un champion ! Nous accueillons tout de suite Sherlock ! Alors Bonjour !

-Bonjour Julien !

-Vous êtes détective consultant... Qu'est-ce donc ?

-Et bien, je suis un détective qu'on consulte.

-Heu... Évidemment ! Alors, vous avez plusieurs passions dans la vie : le violon, la déduction, et … le thé.

-En effet.

-Très bien, voici notre second candidat, John ! Enchanté.

-De même Julien.

-Alors vous êtes un ancien soldat, médecin militaire plus précisément, et vous avez été blessé durant la guerre, en Afghanistan...

-Exact, j'ai du supporter une canne plusieurs mois après cet incident.

-Et où avez-vous été touché ? La cuisse, le genoux... ?

-L'épaule.

-Et... Tout à fait. Et voici notre troisième candidat, bonsoir Jim.

-Bonsoir.

-Alors vous êtes...

-Criminel, génie, riche, beau, supérieurement intelligent, ce qui revient à dire génie, recherché par tout le gouvernement britannique, et je peux changer votre chaudière.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, vous êtes notre dernière candidate... Alors que faites-vous Molly ?

-Bonsoir Julien, je suis Médecin légiste.

-Okay..., on va commencer à jouer ! Voiciiiiiiii la première manche : le ''Neeeeeeuf poiiint gagnaaant''

Première question : Je-suis-un-adjectif-qui-désigne-un-nom-de-genre-non-défini...

**BRWING**

-Transsexuel !

-Non Jim, alors je-suis-un-adjectif-qui-désigne-un-nom-de-genre-non-défini-qui-s'emploie-lorsque-le-mot-ne-définit-pas-le-genre...

BRWING

-Épicène !

-Épicène... Est la bonne réponse, 3 points pour Molly, question suivante : je-suis-un-genre-de-plante-appartenant-à-la-famille-des-actinidiaceae-je-suis-le-genre-auquel-appartient-les-kiwis-je-suis... je-suis...

BRWING

-Actinidia !

-Actinidia est une bonne réponse, 2 points pour John, Jim et Sherlock, cette question est le moyen de gommer l'écart entre vos deux adversaires. Question : Je-perçois-les-formes-dans-l'obscurité-mais-je-suis-aussi-l'un-des-premiers-super-héros-crée-en-1910... Je-suis ?

BRWING

-Nyctalope ?

-3 Points pour Molly, ce qui nous fait zéro pour Sherlock et Jim, 2 pour John, et Molly, en tête avec 6 points. Question suivante : Je-suis-une-arme-de-précision-meurtrière-on-me-reconnait-grâce-à-mon-lase...

BRWING

-Un Sniper !

-On-me-reconnait-grâce-à-mon-laser-de-couleur-rouge, sniper, c'est une bonne réponse, 3 points pour Jim.

-Mais donnez-moi des mots que je connais ! Demandez de citez les étapes de putréfaction d'un chat de gouttière !

-Sherlock, calmez-vous s'il-vous-plaît...

-Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! Seuls les vieux de 80 piges comprennent les règles, et les questions sont dignes de tortures psychologiques ! Et par pitié, ne m'offrez pas un Larousse de deux milles pages sur la confection des canevas en Éthiopie du Nord ! Personne sain d'esprit ne lit ça !

-Sherlock, calme-toi, n'oublie pas, c'est Mycroft qui nous envoie et...

-La ferme John, ce jeu est idiot, la preuve, sans vouloir te vexer, c'est Molly qui gagne !

-Y'a pas de mal Sherlock, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que je suis idiote, comme la majorité des gens.

-Et par pitié, Julien, POSEZ VOS QUESTIONS NORMALEMENT ! Je vais faire un carnage ! Et si vous continuez ce jeu, je menace les vieux des ''chiffres et des lettres'' de brûler leur scrabble et leur mot croisé !

-Arrête Sherlock, Mrs Lepers n'y est pour rien et...

-... et je peux te fournir les armes Sherlock ! On brûlera leur cœur, on les réduira en un tas de cendres...

-Merci Jim, j'apprécie ton aide !

-Sécuritééééé !

-Du calme Julien, je suis très gentil... regarde, je peux même donner la papatte !

-Sherlock, en tant que médecin, je peux clairement dire, TU ES UN MALADE MENTAL ! Ma parole, arrête ton délire !

-Mais John... Je voulais faire '' Tout le monde veut prendre sa place'' !

-Bon, Julien, posez une dernière question, je retiens Sherlock pendant ce temps !

-Heu... très bien, merci John, alors, je-suis-un-genre-bien-connu-de-protozoaire-cilié...

-La paramécie ?

-C'est exact ! 3 points pour Molly, et elle est qualifiée pour la seconde manche !

-Mais quel être normal connaît ce genre de réponse !

-Sherlock, que voudrais-tu comme question ?

-Je ne sais pas moi ! Le nom des rues de Londres, la hiérarchie du gouvernement britannique... Et attends, Julien ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS POSÉ VOTRE QUESTION NORMALEMENT ! Je vais vous tuer, je vous préviens, j'ai une banane et j'hésiterais pas à m'en servir ! En plus, elle est JAUNE !

-Ouf, quand il a dit sa ''banane'', je pensais à sa bi...

-Oui Jim, merci pour ce commentaire ! Bon Sherlock, que dois-je faire pour te calmer ?

-Empêchez-le de parler...

-Merci Jim pour ce nouveau commentaire ! Mais je fais comment ? Je le bâillonne ?

-Un peu d'imagination John...

-Ha ho... Okay...

-John... J'ai ma banane, n'approche pas si près de moi... John ? Je vais me fâcher ! Gloup... John, tu es très près... Nos torses se touchent... heu... je respire le même air que toi là... John... ta bouche est un peu trop près de la mienne... Humff... humfff... Hum ? HuuuuUUUuum... et bien, wouha, John, je... hou ! Je pose ma banane tiens...

-D'ailleurs, tu la sors d'où ? Ho non, j'ai des images peu catholiques qui me viennent !

-Jim, elle sort de ma poche... et merci d'arrêter de faire ce genre de commentaires... John, reviens là s'il-te-plaît.

-Oui ? Heu Sherlock, tu approches vers moi là... Humpf... ça va devenir une habitude ou quoi ?

-Oh que oui ça va devenir une habitude ! Viens par-là, j'ai besoin d'être calmé _docteur._

-Hoho, j'aime mon nouveau Sherlock ! Embrasse-moi pour de vrai cette fois ! »

**°0OoO0°**

**Vous aurez compris les mots que je devais placés étaient : épicène, nyctalope, paramécie, actinidia, et banane (Et oui, ça c'est du défi ! Muahaha xD)**

**J'espère que cela vous a plus ! Et avouer que vous avez tous, un jour, voulu gueuler que Julien Lepers et sa manière de poser les question tel une mitrailleuse ! :D**

**Et bien, sur ce, au revoir, bonne journée, bonne nuit, bon matin... Ha oui ! Review ? :3**


End file.
